


Seeing You

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blushing, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: James and Thomas discovering each other.





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Rise"

The heat in Thomas´ cheeks rises so beautifully when they´re in bed, when James takes care of him, when Thomas realizes James enjoys finding out what pleases him. When James then rises against him, hard.

James knows it must look similar to Thomas. When Thomas opens up under him, when they move together with purpose in ways that take him out of his own head and to a place where their lines blur.

Discovering their needs and pleasures fills a space in him that blocks out everything else for a while.

Before the fear moves in, he clings to this.


End file.
